At present, the optical fiber is placed on a fiber placing groove first, and then is cut after being clamped. In general there are several kind of fibers such as jacket cable, jumper wire, 900 um optical fiber and 250 um optical fiber, etc. The current cutting fiber placing groove only can hold one or two types of fiber. When cutting different types of fiber, the fiber placing groove should be replaced into the match, and it is an inconvenient operation bringing low working efficiency.